


Sweet as sugar

by prettyinwentz



Series: McDanno Oneshots [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: D/s, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: There’s something so sweet and innocent with Danny’s laugh that erupts a swarm of butterflies in Steve’s belly, making him feel all sorts of warm and fuzzy.





	Sweet as sugar

Giggles and snorts are not what usually happens during scenes. Probably with _normal_ people, Danny thinks and giggles some more, squirming on Steve’s lap. He and Steve doesn’t really have a normal dom/sub relationship. Yeah, Steve gives him orders, punishes him and fucks him, all that fun stuff, but there’s always a certain level of sweetness to their relationship that never goes away, no matter how much times Danny sucks his cock.

Steve’s fingers dances lightly over the swell of Danny’s ass, tickling the sensitive skin, making Danny giggle even more. There’s something so sweet and innocent with Danny’s laugh that erupts a swarm of butterflies in Steve’s belly, making him feel all sorts of warm and fuzzy. Steve doesn’t have the heart to use his _commander voice_ to chastise Danny for misbehaving, wriggling away anytime Steve brought his hand down to slap his ass. This really isn’t punishment per se, Danny just really likes to get spanked. And Steve’s also laughing despite himself, grinning like a loon at every soft sound that leaves Danny’s mouth.

They had a tough week, dealing with tedious tasks like paperwork and budget meetings and HPD ripping them a new one due to Steve’s oh so excellent police procedures. Pushing aside all that, here they are, Steve sitting on the edge of their bed with Danny carefully balanced over his lap, wiggling around and smiling all big and bright.

Steve ghosts his hand over Danny’s ass, just close enough to feel the heat radiating off the skin. Neither of them are hard, not yet, they’d much rather enjoy their time in each other’s company. It’s been a while since Danny felt the warmth of Steve’s hands on his ass, Steve had a hard time keeping up with the smacks against his ass, he’d much rather knead the pale skin.

“Babe,” Danny giggles, humming in delight as Steve continues to grope his skin.

“Danno,” Steve breathes out, his other hand ruffling Danny’s hair, making the blond strands stick out wildly.

“Don’t stop,” he murmurs, voice sweet like honey, he cranes his neck so he can look at Steve, his eyes big and blue and so _innocent_ , making the butterflies reappear in Steve’s belly.

“Never,” Steve promises. And _yeah,_ Steve’s pretty sure there’s nothing he’d rather do than make Danny laugh and squirm.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ourladyofsorrow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
